Devices for displaying advertisement having panels intended to carry advertisement information or not, with or without illumination systems, are known in the art. In general such panels have a base portion and a portion intended to carry ads and/or information to be displayed.
However, nowadays climatization systems for closed or open environments by means of water atomization into minute drops in special nozzles are known. Such systems allow cooling without the aid of central air-conditioning units. Such principle per se is used in present invention for purposes of body climatization without the discomfort of deep immersion into water, such as in showers.
In view of the above, there is the need to create a panel or similar device that allows the installation of said body climatization system and at the same time provides in the sides thereof a space for displaying information. Such panel also being provided with a an actuation assembly for the body climatization and fragrance dispensing systems of the unit by means of a coin acceptor, smart card or the like allowing actuation of said systems for a given period of time.